deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaara VS Tremor
Tremor_vs_Gaara.jpg|KingDedede8888 What-if Death Battle Gaara vs. Tremor.jpg|Venage237 Gaara vs Tremor TN.png|Theultimatelifeform Gaara VS Tremor '''is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting ''Naruto's [[Gaara|'Gaara']]' '''with '''Mortal Kombat's [[Tremor|'Tremor']]. Description Naruto VS Mortal Kombat! Two ninjas that bend the earth itself duke it out! InterIude (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: The ninja, a fast, powerful fighter skilled at most arts. But in these two's special cases, there's a twist. Lion: Because at one point in life, both said "fuck it", tossed aside their stealth garb, and started crushing opponents in earth instead. Gaara, the sand-manipulating shinobi. Blade: VS Tremor, the rock-man with more than one form of using stone. Lion: I'm Lion, that's my friend Blade. Blade: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to decide the winner of a DEATH BATTLE. Gaara (Begin Gaara's Childhood Theme) Blade: For some people, power is attained through hard work and training. For others, the sheer desire to never give up gets them to the top someday. But, in the case of Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage, he wanted to make his lastborn son the strongest ninja in the sand village, and locked away the sand demon Shukaku in him before he was born. Lion: Geez, harsh. I wonder if I have a demon inside me. Hang on, lemme just-''' ''*Stab*'' '''Lion: Oh... ow... my guts... They're leaking from my body... Wait up... Regeneration no Jutsu! *Lion is healed* (Begin Gaara's Theme Song) Blade: Anyway, ''when Gaara was born, his mother died instantly due to this, leaving him to grow up shunned by everybody except his uncle due to the demon inside of him. His dad eventually recognized what he'd done, and attempted to have Gaara assassinated on 6 separate occasions. '''Lion: Gee, no wonder he grew into an anti-social, murderous prick. I would, too, if everybody ignored me- oh, wait, they did. Anyway, at one point in time, Gaara was taken to the Leaf Village to take on the Chuunin Exams, which turned out to be a huge collaboration between this snake guy and the Sand Village, but then Gaara had his head cracked open due to the efforts of Whiskers here, and was then given a speech about friendship, which gave him a new philosophy to follow back home. Things are starting to look good for him, eh?' Blade: Yeah. Not long after, Gaara, because of his efforts to better himself, as well as help the people, led him to eventually become the Sand Village's Kazekage, the guy ruling everything in the village. Lion: But, to defend his village, Gaara has to have something to fight with. How does he do that? Well, let me show you. Gaara:- Sand Burial! The ninja in the Sand Coffin is instantly turned into blood and bones while Gaara just watches. (Begin Nankou Furaku) Lion: Gaara has huge Chakra reserves, as well as the ability to bend sand, especially the sand in the gourd behind him, which is, if I'm telling the truth, ghost sand! Blade: This sand, belonging to Gaara's mother, which is possessed by her, is imbued with Chakra, making it more powerful and durable than regular sand. If you're wondering about Chakra, it's the source of every Naruto ninja's techniques. Every shinobi has a finite supply with them at all times, and it can be recovered by eating or resting. It gets expended by using Jutsu or bending elements, which is Gaara's specialty. Lion: Yup. Gaara bends any and all sand whether in the gourd or out. His mother's sand instinctively reacts to defend him from any attacks, whether it be needles or kicks from Rock Lee, the guy that's a great ninja on taijutsu alone and nothing else, neither genjutsu nor ninjutsu. Blade: Gaara attacks while in his defense, because the sand around him is like a powerful cocoon. It can tank detonations and shrugs off taijutsu like anything. Gaara has the ability to form streams of sand, spears, shuriken, kunai, limbs and even make waves of sand to bury his opponent! Lion: Gaara additionally has the ability to encase his foes in a sand cocoon and straight-up crush them within, as well as shower them with sand bullets and bury them underground. Blade: He has the ability to enshroud himself in the defense of his mother herself, form sandstorms, and even use it to... fly? Don't know how that works. Lion: Kazekage, Blade, Kazekage. What else does Gaara have? How about the sand prison, where he has the ability to trap his opponents in walls of unbreakable pure sand, the sand clone, where he forms a sand clone to fight for him, as well as the sand armor, which forms a defensive layer of sand around him that can't be broken unless severely damaged, in which case it slowly breaks apart, and even then Gaara is overall unscathed. Blade: Gaara's gourd contains so much sand he was able to chase someone for miles with it, form a defense and even cover an entire city. It's no wonder his most powerful Jutsu is:- Gaara:- GIANT SAND BURIAL! Sai is buried 2000 feet under, this is also from Storm 3. (Begin Character Selection Screen:- Naruto Shippuden Storm 4) Blade: That isn't even the brunt of it. Gaara has other techniques for strategic purposes as well, like the Third Eye Jutsu, which lets him track enemies on the move by attaching his optic nerve to his sand, which especially helps when he's in his sand cocoon, make vortexes of sand, lightning rod spikes, sand rain, catch nets and even knows sealing Jutsu, which lets him lock away opponents in coffins! Lion: He has the ability to hurl bomb kunai, sand shots and even temporarily shoot forward in the form of sand! Blade: Gaara has been able to pull off some very impressive feats. He's been able to keep up with lightning timers and other guys that go at the speed of lightning, such as Naruto Uzumaki, The Third Raikage, Sasuke Uchiha, the other Four Kage and more, and his sand was able to react to Rock Lee without his leg weights, which he only wears so people get to watch him in a battle. Lion: He was able to watch Deidara through his sand cocoon and chase him with it for miles, eventually trapping and crushing his arm into bonedust. His pure desire to defend those he wishes to pushed him to even doing this! Deidara hurls down his big bomb, however, Gaara is able to block it and is then shown moving the entire city-sized sand wall through the sand village's border despite being severely damaged. (Begin My Name) Blade: Geez. Looking at that feat, Gaara was able to move a practical city of sand while being severely damaged, which isn't an average feat. Keep in mind this bomb was going to destroy an entire city, Gaara was exhausted, and was able to carry the sand away even then. Lion: He was able to block a meteor falling from the sky, which was the size of an entire desert with some effort, survived onslaughts from the likes of Sasuke Uchiha, even ragdolling him at the Five Kage Summit, blocking his Susano'os destruction with a wall of sand, even taking on Madara Uchiha in his Six-Paths Sage Mode at one time, which is pretty impressive. Blade: He even crushed Rock Lee's bones to nothingness and was able to almost crush Kimimaro Kaguya, the guy that has bones ten times harder than pure steel. Lion: Gaara has defeated all his enemies until he was 12 by just crushing them and didn't get scratched! Geez, can anything stop this guy at all? Blade: Well, yeah. He has been killed once, but because this is anime, he got revived without Shukaku. Additionally, his defenses can ''be penetrated or outmaneuvered by a fast enough foe. Sasuke, for one, once penetrated his defense with the Chidori, while Lee without leg weights was able to outspeed it. '''Lion: Well, Lee lost that fight for a reason, and just goes to remind you that one doesn't wanna mess with the Sand Village's Kazekage. The self-loving demon, Gaara.' Gaara:- There are no enemies here in front of me, for we all bear the pain of having been hurt by the Akatsuki! There is no Sand, no Stone, no Leaf, no Mist, or Cloud! We are all simply ninja! If you still can't forgive the Sand, you can come back and face me when the war is over! That friend who saved me is now a target of our enemy! If he falls into their hands, the world as we know it is finished! I want to protect that friend, and this world! Tremor (Begin Title:- Mortal Kombat 3 SNES OST) Blade: Tremor. The rock ninja. A mysterious man that was once a member of the Black Dragon Clan, he is now among the many pawns of Shao Kahn, the evil skull-masked conqueror. Lion: Yeah, like about 99% of the bad guys in Mortal Kombat. Plus he's one of the ninjas there, so technically it's a given he isn't a nice guy. Well truth to be told the way he fights... yeah it's not very nice. Blade: Said to be a master of using earth-like elements and the earth in combat, Tremor fights with the help of mainly geokinesis, or the ability to manipulate the ground. Lion: This rock man can create defense walls, giant fists, and even coatings of stone to protect himself. He has immense strength and durability, and can make sheer earthquakes by punching the ground or just straight up manipulating it. And, like the classic Kombatant, has the fireballs. Tremor is shown spamming fireballs. Lion: Told you. Begin Krossroads:- Mortal Kombat X OST) Blade: Tremor using fire isn't actually too weird, considering he has the ability to coat himself in gold or lava. With these "skins", Tremor can turn his rock-drops and stone shots into magma or gold, as well as increase his defense strategy. Additionally, he has such superhuman strength he can straight-up make the ground shatter into his weapons testing ground and just throw rocks around. He drops them on his opponents, tries to stab them with them, rolls them at them and more. Lion: Rock manipulation aside, Tremor also has the Krystal Armor, which lets him use crystals in his attacks as well. He even has these fire shield things for defense if he needs them, giving him backup in case his opponents decide to cave in his regular defenses in on him. Blade: Last but not least is his Petrification. Tremor can petrify his opponents, which can kinda be proven by the fact that the guy uses stone in his arsenal. Tremor is shown using a fatality on Liu Kang, crushing him within stone. (Begin Jinsei Chamber:- Mortal Kombat X OST) Lion: Fucking sadistic. This man lives off of Stalag-Might stabbing and rock barrier-crushing and spikes made from his armor, am I right or am I right? Blade: Issue is, there isn't much to work with for Tremor. He doesn't really have much feats to work with and the few he has are from comparing him to other Kombatants, who can break down towns and keep up with supersonic speed attacks. Otherwise, Tremor can just be classified as one, walking, powerful, deadly hunk of stone. Tremor: What do you want, Tanya?! Tanya: Nothing you have, Tremor. Tremor: I will have your blood! DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Invader:- Jim Johnston) Blade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's settle this once and for all. Lion: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- (Begin A Day in Agrabah:- Kingdom Hearts 2 OST) Somewhere in the desert Sand. It surrounded the barren wasteland as ever on that day. The rough brown grains swept through the air, stone naturally breaking down as it did so. And in the center was a trio of sand shinobi on a mission from Sunagakure. One had spiky blond hair held back in four sharp ponytails, wearing grey armouring above her chain mail, holding a giant fan, with greenish eyes and a headband showing an hourglass. The second one wore what looked like a strange black cat costume. He had red markings over his entire face and a headband identical to his sister. He had a black Tao symbol on his chest and two puppets limp over him. The third one had spiky red hair, with dark rimmed green eyes. He wore armouring over a red long-sleeved shirt, which extended to form a somewhat kilt-like layer around his gray jeans. He had a strange red symbol "愛" on his forehead. Behind him he bore what looked like a gourd of sand bearing the letters "WMW" on the stamps which coated it. "Any reading of him, Kankūro?" "Not yet Temari, be patient." "I'd be fine with being patient... If it weren't for the fact that the man we're looking for is an A-rank wanted nin. If someone like this could potentially threaten us, I'll have to eliminate him myself. Besides, I've been to this desert once before, and the circumstances here are rather harsh. I wouldn't put it past us to end up failing this mission." "You're worrying too much, Gaara. This guy shouldn't be too tough. I mean, look at what we've faced in the ninja war. Now that we're in peace, there's few shinobi that can be a big threat, and I doubt this is one." "Kankūro has a point, Gaara. This isn't anything new. We've faced similar threats to what this guy's been listed as, so there's no point in sweating it." "I understand, but I wouldn't let my guard down. Anyway, you ought to spread out a bit and search for him in the surrounding areas. I'll stay here in case he's around." "Alright. Your wish. Good luck." "Well, I guess it's your decision, Gaara. We'll search somewhere else." Temari jumped off to the right while Kankūro took the left. Gaara stood there as another wave of sand passed by. He sensed the chakra nearby and raised a sand column just in time to stop the sharp stones attacking him. Another wave of sand flashed by, as a man in a black hood with yellow eyes and an almost rock-like giant crack on his chest raised another rock, hurling it forwards, as Gaara easily stopped it too. The man let out a feral roar. "You're that ninja they speak of, right? The one that uses sand?" Gaara raised himself upwards on his sand cloud, levitating and looking down at the stone man. "I am. From what I've heard you've been causing terror in the desert, which I am meant to defend." Tremor crossed his arms. "Yes, and I'll have YOU next!" Gaara imposingly hovered over Tremor. "I will win this not for my sake, but for my people's sake. The power invested in me... it is solely to defend those that I love. For their sake, I will defeat anything that comes my way." (Begin Destroyed City:- Mortal Kombat X OST) Gaara shot back, pelting Tremor with sand as he did. The shurikens of sand bounced off Tremor as he formed a stone shield and blocked them. Afterwards, he punched the ground with such force that a huge crack formed, lifting up a stone and throwing it at Gaara. Gaara's sand stopped the stone insinctively, as Gaara jumped off his sand cloud and landed back onto the ground. Tremor punched the ground, hovering up another rock and hurled it at Gaara. Gaara raised two fingers. "Sand Shower!" The sand met the stone, breaking it apart and pelting Tremor. Gaara hovered slightly higher on his sand, pointing another shot forward. Tremor slammed his fist into the ground and was coated instantly by pure magma, afterwards hurling forwards two boulders. The sand stopped them, but was also melted off due to the fire. Gaara hovered even further back. "This isn't working. Time to change tactics!" Gaara began circling Tremor from overhead, manipulating the sand around him as he did so, slowly forming it into a cocoon of sand around Tremor, dodging the rocks Tremor tried to pelt him with. "Sand Burial!" Gaara buried Tremor in the sand coffin, crushing him within, but after a few seconds went by, Tremor ripped out with a roar and brought a rock right over Gaara's head. Gaara gasped in surprise, but his sand stopped the attack, letting him spot Tremor, locking onto him. He figured it'd be best to keep his distance, hovering upwards slowly until he was very distant from Tremor. He stayed locked on in case Tremor made anymore funny movements, but nothing new came up. "Fight, Gaara! Unless that desire to defend has burned out!" Gaara smirked, letting his sand utterly encase him in the air, standing in his cocoon hovering up in the air atop a pillar of sand. As the sand blocked out his mouth, he uttered:- "My desires never burn out..." The sand had now fully encased Gaara. Tremor punched the ground several times to try and topple the pillar, but it didn't work. Gaara inside was fixing up his Jutsu. His right eye was covered in his hand as he pointed his left hand forward. "My optic nerve is connected." An eye manifested itself above Tremor, looking down at him from the sand cocoon's position. Gaara watched from within, waiting for Tremor to make a move. Tremor was now watching carefully. One mess up and it'd all be over. He waited a few seconds and jumped up, slamming into the ground even harder. This created an even larger quake, somewhat shaking the pillar. Gaara instantly retracted the pillar, letting the cocoon hover on its own. He opened a small gap in the sand and slowly moved the sand around Tremor behind him. He had it rise behind Tremor slowly as Tremor was recovering from the last punch, and had it grab him. Tremor roared out loud and heated up his skin even more, causing Gaara to retract his sand arm then and there. He scowled. "Dang. This isn't gonna be easy." Tremor looked up at the giant cocoon of sand above him. He thought for a while and decided to try hurling some more magma boulders at them. He lifted one up and chucked it straight at the sand. The sand spiked up and blocked the attack, but the spikes melted and fell off too. Tremor formed a solid fist of stone and pounded at the ground, hoping to release more rock to attack. Gaara instinctively made the sand cave in deeper, stopping the attack from doing much. "This isn't going well... I have to devise another plan of attack." Gaara started by raising his Third Eye a bit above and manipulating the sand in the air. This formed a halo of sand, which Gaara slammed down into the ground around Tremor. He began generating two huge arms of sand to chase after Tremor, which caused Tremor to run while firing off stone spikes into them. He turned around and ran faster, ducking beneath a pillar of stone, but a third sand arm grabbed him and hurled him back to where he was fighting Gaara. Three sand rods stabbed into Tremor midair, as he was caught on a bed of sand rising from the ground. "That's it! Giant Sand Burial!" The ground roared and scattered as Tremor was sucked in. Sand began caving in from all sides, crushing his bones and what was in his body, as he was buried three hundred feet under. The sand relaxed back on the ground as Gaara finally decided to open the sand cocoon a bit around himself. "It's over." As he said this, the ground began shaking under Gaara's cocoon, from where he watched until the sand suddenly turned into gold. A giant golden pillar of earth was rising from the ground, Tremor encased in gold within it, as he attempted to deliver a punch straight to Gaara's head, but was barely unable to reach, as the sand cocoon shut down. The Third Eye showed Gaara that Tremor was released to the top of the gold pillar. The sand began pulsing violently underneath them as Tremor began punching the pillar into the ground, causing more and more sand to cave in under. Gaara attempted to tie Tremor with his sand, but Tremor kept going, until he himself was on the ground and hurled a gold Boulder at Gaara. Gaara barely escaped the impact of the attack. Right above him, a gold spike poked out and began to dig into the cocoon, forcing Gaara to disband the cocoon and soar off in his sand cloud. He spotted Tremor at work and gathered all the sand stuck between the stones, trying to crush Tremor underneath them. This temporarily prevented Tremor from moving. "This is it! Sand Shuriken!" The remaining sand dug itself into Tremor's back, melting off some of his gold armor as more sand melded into him. "Sand Burial!" The sand practically merged into Tremor, half-turning his body back to normal while the rest was converting to slow gold dust. Gaara unleashed a whip of sand from between the rocks and began breaking Tremor's arm, reverting it to normal. Only a gold face remained of Tremor's skin, while the rest turned back to stone. Shaking, Tremor turned around slowly as sand leaked out his arm. He pulled his hand free and hurled a massive Boulder at Gaara, which caught him off-guard. Gaara's sand defended him a bit too late, as the rock sent him hurtling through the desert. Tremor punched the ground to flip Gaara as he advanced. "It's over, sand master. I will now end-" Tremor suddenly flew into the air! A tentacle of sand was clasping onto his ankle, swinging him around maniacally. Tremor was hurled into a rock and destroyed, as the Gaara that had been struck by his attack was just a shadow clone. Tremor got back up, spotting the spikes of sand rising up above him. A notched roof was formed, as Gaara began pelting him with shurikens within. He raised one arm and balled it into a fist. Loads of sand erupted from Tremor's cracked body, and all forming a giant structure overhead Gaara. What looked like a huge sand cloud was slowly forming as Gaara went back to the air. Tremor roared and hurled a rock at him, which Gaara easily dodged. The sand cloud finished culminating and opened up a vortex, spinning in the center. "Sand Shower!" Powerful bullets of sand shot down the cloud, pelting Tremor, which also dropped out kunai and rods, which impaled Tremor in multiple spots. The sand pelted, showered, and butchered Tremor. He was stabbed through the shins, chest, throat, head, shoulders and more by sand rods and sharp kunai. Gaara began concentrating his chakra into the sand around Tremor, forming a huge shockwave. "Get crushed." The shockwaves erupted out, letting out a roar as if a beast were in the sand, the very sound ripping the air in two as all the sand caved in on Tremor and turned him into what would've been a mangled mess, but within was a being of minerals so powerful, it could combat even Gaara's sand. Gaara hovered down slightly, looking at where Tremor would be buried, but to his surprise, an arm popped out the ground and twisted his ankle with such force that Gaara was forced to fall back and armor his leg in sand. He formed two sand clones as Tremor slowly returned to the surface, creeping in his Krystal Armor. "Mark my words, sand ninja, I will have you!" Gaara frowned as he set the clones loose. Tremor ran forwards and hit one with a punch of pure rock while the other was knocked away by his crystal rocks. He punched the normal Gaara with pure stone and hurled a huge rock at him. Gaara fell back, gasping as he spotted the rock about to drop on him, making a sand defense to reflect it. Tremor was now causing, well, Tremors, by punching the ground, which caused Gaara to slip and fall. Tremor jumped up and punched him with enough force to crack a safe, speaking of which, Gaara's skin began to crack off, revealing the fresh layer underneath. Gaara instantly disappeared into sand and appeared behind Tremor, grabbing him with a sand rope. "Sink down." The ground under them began shaking brutally as sand popped out. Gaara drowned Tremor as streams of sand began to unleash into a huge lake, which swamped the area into sand once more. Gaara's clones began forming from the sand as Tremor was pulled in. Rock shards shook in the sand as they too were drowned. Gaara soared up in a wisp of sand, floating on a sand cloud above. He built a sand shuriken and hurled it around Tremor's location, as it too was absorbed into the bubbling pool of sand. Gaara set loose tentacles of sand from his gourd, adding to the lake of sand as Tremor's arm, sticking out, was also sucked in and buried. Gaara set one hand on the cloud, forming it into a platform as the sand began quaking, spinning, whirling, slowly breaking apart the rock inside. Tremor was being buried within, his bones cracking and caving in at the imminent death awaiting him, until the sand leaked into the cracks around his body as well, crushing him from inside. It appeared it was over as Tremor's bones cracked apart within, but there was something lying between his bones and death. Crystals. The spikes rose from the sand bit by bit, causing it to shoot out and spray sand everywhere. The ground began quaking as the sand turned into an ocean of blue. The mirror-like polish in the crystals reflected Gaara's empty expression as Tremor's arm burst out in the form of a huge blue drill, tipped with spikes as it shot out. The crystal formed into a hand and latched onto the ground, breaking it into sand with crystals all over it. Tremor crawled out, cracks all over his body as Gaara's sand clones returned to his gourd at his command. Gaara threw the send bomb forward, shooting Tremor, but the ground cracked even more as Tremor slowly walked out and picked up a sharp crystal blade, staring up at the ever wary Gaara. The two glared at each other for a few seconds, before Tremor let out a yell and punched the sand platform, causing Gaara to shoot back and flick sand in his eyes, while forming a storm of sand that shot Tremor away. He formed a huge cocoon around Tremor and tried to crush it, but Tremor poked out and sharpened crystals out his back to break the sand apart, before running at Gaara as fast as possible. He punched at him twice, both of which were dodged, but landed the second one on Gaara's forehead, causing the sand to crack out. Gaara growled as he dashed forward, brining a stamp of sand into Tremor's stomach, following by draining sand from the ground and forming two drills around his hands, punching Tremor with them. He delivered a left hook to Tremor's face, and punched him in the chest, raising one hand to slam the sand drill in deeper, sending his sand back to the ground and wrapping Tremor in them. Tremor forcefully shoved his crystals into the earth as Gaara made a one-handed sign, causing the sand to spike up into lightning rods, absorbing a bolt as thunder struck the desert, electrocuting Tremor. Gaara absorbed more sand into his body, but to his surprise, his hand was stabbed with a sharp crystal, as a huge dome of stone, encased in crystal, collapsed on him. Gaara attempted to raise his sand to defend himself, but to his surprise, his mother's shape reappeared, blocking the raining crystals, shattering them to shards. Gaara stared up and figured it out, regaining confidence. He slowly soared back up and drew sand into his finger, as Tremor broke out the shackles. Gaara instantly loosened the sand at Tremor, attempting to tear through him as it swirled around, clashing with Tremor, who was punching to sand so fast it kept getting cut off. Tremor punched so fast at one point the sand absolutely halted, giving Gaara the opportunity to reload it with chakra and sink it into the ground, bursting out like a huge land mine, which revealed a dragon shape over Tremor, binding around him and tugging, trying to crush him. Tremor let loose Crystal spikes which stabbed through the dragon, but it retaliated by squeezing even more. "Die." The dragon roared and squeezed so roughly that Tremor was forced to lose several pieces as he groaned in agony. The dragon erupted into sand at last, but Tremor turned around and was grabbed by a huge hand, which turned into a pyramid, caving in on Tremor, cracking him apart even more between the walls. Tremor began pushing the sand as Gaara tightened his grip. The sand began to stream out to Tremor's push, releasing stone whenever Gaara began crushing Tremor within. BOOM! The sand erupted into huge crystal shards as Tremor howled and ran ahead. Gaara dodged a punch, but Tremor punched him twice more. He shrouded himself in sand and backed off, trying a new strategy. He began to absorb his own hand into the sand, making it churn and slowly absorb him. Tremor took this opportunity to slam his hands into the ground, forming a huge crystal dome and causing an earthquake that caused crystals to sprout out the ground and cover the entire area. Tremor slammed a fist into the ground, causing a huge crystal to release and stabbed it into the ground, making even more crystals sprout out the ground. He waited, believing that Gaara was crushed by the crystals. Tremor looked around, waiting, but nothing arose. He crossed his arms and laughed, believing it was all over. But as they say, don't believe everything you think is true. BAM! (Begin Asian Kung Fu Generation:- Naruto Shippuden Intro:- Blood Circulator) A pillar of sand shot out the ground, with Gaara's mother blocking him from Tremor's view. The hands around Gaara were loosened, revealing one emotionless, calculating, cold face. Gaara stared down at Tremor, and just for a few seconds, it appeared he'd smiled, before shooting ahead as Tremor ran after him. "DIE!" "Sand Shower!" Gaara dashed at Tremor, sand around him forming bullets that Tremor attempted to punch, but was struck by. Gaara had shot up far above to the other side, and jumped down, slamming his knee into the ground. "Take this!" A huge volume of sand surrounded Tremor, causing him to start punching them as Gaara began appearing within the sand, popping up and disappearing as soon as Tremor aimed a punch at him. Gaara appeared behind Tremor, causing Tremor to punch into the sand behind him, but all that came was sand into his hand upon impact. "Over here!" Gaara appeared right in front of Tremor, as the spinning wheel of sand merged into one side, as Gaara began to elongate from the sand, his legs eventually appearing as he returned to ground. "Let's finish this!" Tremor ran ahead, punching at Gaara, but Gaara dodged both, and shot back in a wave of sand. "Follow me!" Gaara generated onto the ground and formed a spear of sand in one hand, launching it into Tremor, smashing into his chest and causing it to bleed. Tremor knelt over, the sand reverting to normal as Gaara wrapped sand around Tremor's foot. Tremor was swung from side to side as Gaara shot up and encased him in a huge cocoon of sand, blasting it open with another spear. Tremor fell down, cracking apart, but didn't care anymore. He ran forward and punched Gaara twice, but the third time, when he aimed for his heart, a wall of sand appeared and blocked the attack, surprising him. "Sand Tsunami!" The sand burst out and shot Tremor away. As he got up, Gaara was getting more sand out into a wisp, and shot it forward. "It's over!" The sand formed a powerful tip, sharper than the spear and stabbed at Tremor's head, but Tremor dodged it. The sand smashed into a rock as Tremor ran at Gaara, but the sharp spear chased him and stabbed him from behind! Tremor groaned as fresh blood dropped out his chest. Gaara hovered over him, as Tremor was lodged into the ground. Tremor yelled, and, with sheer force, broke the spear and hurled a giant stone from underground at Gaara. "DIE!" The stone nearly hit Gaara, but Gaara just erupted into sand, escaping the attack! It was a substitution! Sand was now rising rapidly into the air, forming a huge storm of sand over Gaara's hand as he stood atop a huge stone. He solidified it into a huge volume and launched it at Tremor in the form of a blast, washing him off and smashing him into the ground. Gaara disappeared into the sand and appeared solid behind Tremor, but was met with an elbow to the face, followed by several punches at the speed of rockets, after which Tremor turned his arm into stone and uppercutted Gaara, sending him soaring into the air. Tremor picked up a crystal and launched it at Gaara, but more sand showed up and blocked it, after which Gaara had recovered and began making the ground shake by holding out his hand, causing huge volumes of sand to fold and start drowning Tremor. "NOONE WILL HAVE ME THIS EASY!" Tremor slammed his hands into the ground and forcefully ripped through the sand and ran at Gaara. A huge wave of sand surrounded Gaara, rotating around him to prevent Tremor's attacks doing any damage. Eventually, the sand spun so fast that Tremor got blinded. The sand spiked up, stabbing into Tremor. Blood dripped from him as he began searching for Gaara. Gaara had disappeared, and huge limbs of sand were reaching out from all directions. Tremor jumped onto one of the limbs and grabbed the other one, spinning it around and hurling the arm away. Another arm popped out and almost grabbed Tremor, but Tremor pushed against the arm. For a second, Tremor thought Gaara was on the arm, but it was too late as he found out it was just an illusion! The sand arm grabbed Tremor and slammed him into the ground, pinning him down. "It's all over." Gaara's voice resounded everywhere as Tremor began to wrestle the hand. He clapped, causing stones to pop out and stab into the arm, making it retreat. Tremor got back up and began huffing, as there wasn't any sign of Gaara around. Tremor assumed he'd run away, and began walking off to find him, but suddenly, he spotted sand pouring out his chest! The sand rapidly burst out, as Tremor attempted to put a hand over it. But blood forced the sand to break off Tremor's arm! The blood was now gushing out fast along with Tremor's stones, as well as sand! Eventually, a whip popped out Tremor's chest, soaked with rock, blood and sand, followed by two vines of sand that grabbed onto either side! It was a sand attack! The sand lashed out appeared from Tremor's chest as he spotted Gaara hovering overhead! From behind, bottom, throat and mouth, Tremor felt the sand erupt out as he choked out as much blood as possible, until shards of rock piled out, along with more and more flesh. Sand danced around Tremor, entangling him like a succubus, crushing him while tied up. Gaara was motionless. Tremor made loud noises as the sand appeared from everywhere, crushing him apart. His sand-soaked heart landed on the ground as bigger volumes of sand released from his body, melting off his other arm and eventually his chest. Sand erupted out his head, destroying his brain internally and his head with it. The sand eventually relaxed in his stomach, and spiked out, sending pieces of Tremor flying everywhere, leaving nothing but bones, sand, flesh, organs and blood scattered all over the desert. Gaara surfaced back onto the ground, frowning. "It was a shame to kill such a worthy opponent. May you have the best beyond this point." K.O.! Gaara jumps away, meeting up with his siblings. The flesh, bones and blood of Tremor is buried in sand. ---- (Begin Naruto Shippuden:- A Hero's Comeback) Lion: Damn, that's what I call overkill! Blade: Blow for blow, shot for shot and strike for strike, these two had many similarities and dissimilarities in stats and offensive techniques, but when it comes down to it, Gaara had every edge imaginable! Lion: Tremor may be about supersonic when matched with other Mortal Kombatants, but Gaara is able to keep up with Sasuke, Naruto, the Third Raikage and more, keeping in mind that said Sasuke was able to fight the Fourth Raikage just before that, and that guy moves at fucking lightning speed! Blade: Tremor may be able to create town-sized quakes given enough power but Gaara had that and more. He has the ability to easily raise and carry away a volume of sand that covered an entire city while weakened, crush bones ten times harder than steel at the age of just thirteen, and sand so fast, it could block everything Tremor threw at him. Lion: Even if Tremor could be more experienced, he wouldn't be able to do much to someone that straight-up led an entire army in war! And heck, Gaara's just 16 years in age! Blade: Even if Tremor could bend sand, which, well, he can't, this would go to Gaara even so. Bending sand doesn't equal victory on someone that also bends sand. Especially when said sand bending guy is much stronger and faster than the other earthbender is. Lion: Well, Gaara just ''rocked ''Tremor's world. Blade: The winner is Gaara. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Unfounded Revenge) The battle with the Negative Man in Mother 3 is shown, with Lucas being attacked by Negative Man and taking 1 damage. Afterwards, Lucas strikes right back with PK Fire, dealing so much damage that Negative Man is defeated. Lucas is then shown in Smash Brothers 4, using his Up Smash on Ness, launching several PK Fires into Link, teamed up with Charizard on Cloud and Alph, afterwards zooming back to Mother 3, showing him roaming around with his friends. Afterwards, this breaks apart, showing Lucas on a screen surrounded in burning fire as his name appears beside him. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Earth Manipulator Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Earth' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music